Hero Vs. Angel
Note! This battle is over! And also... this is part two of Hero vs. Secret. Thefallenangel407: This'll be interesting... King Zant of the Twili: I have to watch this... -Hero Forever enters the battlefield- Hero Forever: You're goin' down, FallenAngel! -Thefallenangel407 enters as well- Angel: Well Hero or should I say Valerie! I should say that this will be a battle that shall be remembered for eons to come. Ladies first... I insist! -smiles- Hero: Okay, then, go ahead. Angel: I-I wasn't joking... seriously you go first. I can't think of a way to attack you yet... Hero: Alright then! -Hero Forever raises her hand and shoots fire at FallenAngel- Angel: Heh heh heh! You think that'll work on me?! Think again! the moisture in the air to put out the fire then creates an oxygen tank with the steam created -Shoulders slump- Hero: Why are you always making oxygen tanks? Angel: I don't really know a better answer than this: To see if anyone will grab it... -Shoots fire at the oxygen tank, melting it- Angel: Thanks! Now I have a shield to protect me from the blast! Hero: What? The melted tank? Angel: Hey I rig these things with tiny explosives with a huge blast range... so yeah and I know you'll just absorb the blast... -Creates a fire tornado and it comes towards FallenAngel- Hero: Ha! Take that villain! You'll never be able to beat me unless you discover my super-secret weakness! Angel: Um you control fire... shouldn't your weakness be water which is one of the many elements I control... his hand and creates four spheres with a different element in each one Angel: Behold! I not only control water but also fire, electricity, and ice. No wind though for some reason... I guess I don't need to or something... I don't know... anyways I'm guessing water is your weakness feel free to tell me if I'm wrong. Hero: Yeah, you're wrong. And you've still got a fire tornado coming your way. the water sphere to douse the fire and creates ten clones with the steam, then has himself and the clones run around and then stop Angel: Try and guess which one of us is real! Hero: What is this?! Shadow Clone Jutsu?! -Shoots fire out of her hand and spins around, hitting each clone with the fire- Angel: Yeah no... sorry it's not a trick but instead more of one of my special powers... that and creating stuff out of thin air, and the ability to run as fast as a particle of light... yeah... I got some good powers but that's all I have... -Shoots a fire wave at FallenAngel- Angel: Keep 'em coming Val! I run on water which probably explains how Legend controls storms and how Kirby can create stuff out of a cloud... but YEAH! I run on water and as long as I have any air around me I'm pretty much powered forever! And don't try to send me to space either! Yeah I mean sure there's no water there but I can just use the water in my body to compensate for that loss... -Summons a volcano and fires the lava at FallenAngel- Hero: How about lava?! Deathwalker13000: "..............Shouldn't fire evaporate water?" Angel: Yes! Exactly my point! out the lava with a tidal wave created by himself -Creates a fire sword and dashes towards FallenAngel- a sword infused with water and ice and waits for Hero to reach him -Tries to slash FallenAngel horizontally- the attack then disappears with a "boom" while leaving behind a cloud of dust Angel: Can you catch me? I highly doubt it! I'm running as fast as a light particle baby! There's no way to catch up to me! -Hero Forever creates fire skates and catches up to FallenAngel- Hero: I'm just as fast as you are! Angel: Oh really? Did you prepare for the cliff you I that I didn't even see myself until you stepped off it...? Cause I really didn't see that coming... more ground for them to battle on then kicks Hero into the volcano she created earlier -Hero Forever simply hovers out of the volcano, bringing up a swirling mass of lava with her, and shoots the lava at FallenAngel- Hero: Take that! -Runs across the battle field and throws up then runs away- Angel: Who is this? Micheal!? Have you been watching the battle the entire time?! Well not that it matters but anyways...NOW!!! out the lava and destroys the volcano by using an ice bomb planted in one of his earlier clones then smiles as the ice travels up the trail of steam and hits Hero's right leg Angel: Your move Hero! You can melt the ice and risk losing a limb or act like nothing's wrong with your leg and be slowed down a little... your choice... MAKE IT!!! Heh heh... -Hero Forever simply heats up her right leg and the ice simply melts away- Hero: I don't see how I was under threat of losing a limb. -Shoots fire out of both hands at FallenAngel- Angel: I don't get it. Usually when I do that and they melt the ice they also lose whatever limb I froze... ah well... anyways have you noticed that a shadow coming down from the clouds? Hero: No... Angel: Well I know that it's normal for clouds to cast a shadow but this one I'm seeing seems rather abnormal if you ask me... -Runs up and punches FallenAngel across the face- Angel: Hey I'm being serious here... and hah! You call that a punch! I'll show you a punch! Hero and sends her flying into the frozen volcano which shatters it then she crashes into a mountain Angel: Like my sudden increase in power? Well it's only gonna keep going up from there! So prepare yourself now for a merciless smackdown like no other! -Hero Forever surrounds herself with fire and rams into FallenAngel at full speed- Hero: I'm only getting started! strikes the ground Hero was on Angel: What the heck was that?! Did you see that?! himself with a veil of water and creates a sonicboom with his ice-water sword that hits one of Hero's cheeks -Swings the fire sword at FallenAngel, creating a scorching fire wave that heads right towards FallenAngel- Hero: The storm only adds atmosphere to the battle! Angel: As I recall it was supposed to be 100% sunny today! Did the weatherman lie to me? Or what? And anyways... bolt of lightning hits the water shield and electrocutes the angel thus making him pass out and have another human appear by his side Thefallenangel's own personal servant: What the heck!? Master's coming out of the lead clone's body... starts to talk in an echoey voice Angel: Who... the heck... are you? Angel's Servant: "I'm just the messenger come to tell you that the real Angel is coming! That's why you got hit by the lightning dude!" Angel: Whatever! Look! Just heal me and let me continue battling with Hero alright? Angel's Servant: "Sure... okay... it's not like I'm getting paid for this... there you're healed now! Happy?" Angel: Yes. Now as I was about to do before I got struck... out the lava yet again Angel: Don't you get it!? I control every element except for the wind apparently... basically you've been being manipulated by me this whole time and you haven't even realised it. I control fire too so yes I do control you! I'm letting you live because you're a worthy adversary to me! Although I really didn't see the leg thing coming... Hero: ...? Angel: Wake up! I'm in cotrol of you and there's nothing you can do about it! I'm in possession of you only because you're attacks are fire based. I can manipulate fire so as of the start of the battle you were under my control! Hero: Um...no. -Runs up to FallenAngel and knees him in the stomach- in a cloud of smoke and reappears behind Hero Angel: I'll admit you did get me for a second there but no more! his hand and making Hero do the same thing Angel: I control you! You shouldn't fight unless you know what your opponent is capable of. That's why I'm fighting you in the first place. Learn about your opponents... use any weaknesses that they have against them, as for me I'm not a perfect villain like Arbiter is... I do have a weakness but you've got to find that yourself. himself in the face and then Hero does the same Angel: I can't feel pain but I don't know about you... Hero: DUDE!! YOU ARE NOT IN CONTROL OF ME!!! -Turns around and punches FallenAngel across the face- Saber-X1138: This battle was briefly entertaining...but now, I grow tired of it. You two shouldn't be fighting...I know you have passionate feelings toward Hero. Eventually I'll have to take you both out... (Yeah I know... I don't really want to fight her but I do want to cheer her up so that's why I had to swallow my pride and fight her. And if I back away she's just gonna get even more down in the dumps... and I just can't live with that.) -Charges at FallenAngel- Hero: You're not gettin' off that easy!! Thesecret1070: KILL HIM! Angel: I won't let that happen! to talk in an echoey voice Angel: What's this? I'm starting to feel a sudden power surge. eyes start to turn red Angel: I'm at full power now baby! Yee-haw! Hero into the clouds and and Angel follows her there as well in a burst of speed Angel: How do you like me now?! Huh?! -Flies underneath FallenAngel and punches him hard in the pit of his stomach- Hero: I don't have to be at full power to beat you! in a veil of mist Angel: That all? Yawns Angel: Cause it's gonna take a lot more than that to defeat me and even more to kill me! You are giving me an interesting battle I'll say that for sure but how long will the battle last? up a plasma ray and fires it imedieately at full capacity Angel: Heh! Even my rays are fully charged in no time. Prepare to lose this battle and... yadda, yadda, yadda... -Charges up a massive ray of fire- Hero: Bring it ON!! out the fire and raises his hand Angel: Lets see how you deal with a loss of oxygen! After all a flame does need oxygen to burn at all! I think I've figured out your weakness now! You need oxygen to burn brightly. Luckily for me I don't need oxygen but I don't know about you. -sigh- Hero: No that's not my weakness. -Grabs FallenAngels oxygen tank and bashes him over the head with it- Angel: Did you seriously think I'd create another oxygen tank?! You're delusional! And to make sure your powers really don't work I'll surronud you with a oxygenless field. some air into a sphere and lets go of it -Hero Forever suffocates and dies- Angel: Well I guess I should revive her although I smell a trap. a small blue flame and carries it to her lifeless body, then places it near her heart then steps back for a moment -Hero Forever springs up and kicks FallenAngel in the shin- Hero: I wasn't really dead! Angel: I knew I smelled a trap that's why I never healed you in person! and disappears in a big flash of smoke then kicks Hero into a cloud which he hardened seconds before impact UltimateKirbyfan: Remember we ARE in the sky you know. at Ultimate and shouts Angel: You're not welcome here!!! Hero: ? Okay? -Sprints forward and punches FallenAngel across the face- Hero's hand and spins the air to create a giant flameproof feather then tickles her with it Angel: Heh heh this is so much fun! I should've thought of this! Your move giggly! -Hero Forever pulls out of FallenAngel's grip and shoots fire at him- Hero: You're still not gonna' win! the fire with his mind Angel: Anything else? -cautiously steps closer- Hero: I'm gonna' take you down. Angel: I'll let you get the first hit on me then we'll see what happens. Hero: Alright then. -Punches FallenAngel in the pit of his stomach- Angel: Heh heh! then dissappears, grabs the feather he dropped, summons two clones which grab both Hero's arms and legs then proceeds to tickle her once again after reappearing -Hero Forever laughs hard, trying to pull away- Hero: Stop! Angel: Remember I cannot be burned. So don't even attempt it. tickling her while watching her giggle uncontrolably Angel: This does bring a smile to my face. You were right. -Pulls out of the clones' grip and summons a fire sword, panting- Hero: I'm not done yet! -Appears out of nowhere and watches the fight from far away-- Hero: You're enjoying this, aren't you, Secret? Secret: No... I just want to watch... Unless of course... You two... Would like to go against me... Hee-Hee. Hero: I have to finish this fight, first. -Swings the sword vertically at FallenAngel- Secret: Better yet... Just fight each other... Kill the other... Then I kill the one that remains... Hee-Hee. out the fire with his mind again Angel: You're boring me Hero! What say we do a tag team battle against Secret while this is still going on? Me and you vs. Secret and Arbiter? Of course that means when we get through that we'll pick up our battle from where we left off. What do you say? Care to make a temporary truce and fight them? Or do you want to waste your time trying to kill me? I'd rather go with the first one but it's up to you. Hero: Hmph...fine. A short truce! But after our battle with Secret is over, I'm takin' you down. And by the way, you can't put out my fire sword that easily. Secret: Hee-Hee. I knew you'd see it my way... Hee-Hee. Hee-Hee. Hero: You really think you can take both of us on? Secret: Hee-Hee. Hee-Hee. -Black smoke forms together creating a shadow like body with yellow eyes- Secret: Hee-Hee. I can have fun... Can't everyone? Hero: Come on, FallenAngel! Let's destroy him... Secret: Hee-Hee. I haven't taken on physical form before... I shall be sorry... If I can't fight good enough... Hee-Hee. Hero: Well enough. It's well enough. Secret: Hee-Hee. Well? Come at me! Hero: I'm waiting for FallenAngel... Secret: And I'm impatient... One of the most impatient people on Earth... I hate waiting and I hate making people wait... Hero: Sorry, but we really can't do anything until he gets here... -Stomps foot- Secret: Hurry up Zach... I hate waiting... -taps foot in anticipation- Hero: He'll be here. Secret: ... -looks at her watch- -Growls- -sighs- Hero: Any day now. behind Secret Angel: Fools!! I've been here the whole time listening to the whole conversation! Now lets get started! Hero: Took you forever... -Yawns- -shoots fire at Secret- Hero: Burn!! -Absorbs the fire- Secret: Hee-Hee. -Kicks Secret in the shin- -Smoke reforms my shin- Secret: I'm made out of smoke silly... You'll go right through... Angel: "Hey my computer's acting real slow right now so give me a few minutes to type stuff after Hero okay?" -summons a vacuum cleaner made of fire- Hero: Made of smoke huh? Secret in his smoke form Angel: Ha ha! -Ice melts- Secret: Hee-Hee. You're funny... -Turns on the vacuum cleaner, attempting to drag Secret in- Hero: Ha! -All of my body of smoke float into the vacuum cleaner leaving only my yellow eyes floating in the air- Hero: ...Does this mean we win? Secret: No... Hee-Hee. -More smoke appears and creates another body for me- Hero: I would use the vacuum cleaner again, but I don't want to rip off the ghostbusters. -Creates a fire sword- Angel: {Huh huh huh...} Sorry 'bout the wait my computer froze up when I tried to go back on here but everything's fine now... anyways. an ice sword, a plasma-infused sword and a water sword for him, Hero and/or Secret to use Angel: We'll each choose a sword of our own. Since you control fire Hero you can keep your sword but I'm doing this to be chivalrous and give everyone a fighting chance. But only one of us can have two since Arbiter isn't in this fight. I'm not trying to hold the battle but just choose. I shall take the ice sword. Hero: Awesome! Angel: Do you want another one or no Hero? Secret: Hee-Hee. I can't use a sword... Angel: Well then... dibs on the plasma sword too!!! Hero: No, thanks. I'm fine with just my fire sword. Secret: Yay! Now we can play! Hee-Hee! -Swings the fire sword at Secret, creating a fire wave that comes towards Secret- Hero: Take that! the water sword into armor for Angel himself then charges at Secret kicking him into the fire wave then gets out of the way Secret: You messed up my smoke body... Again... -Reforms- -Hero Forever raises her hand, aims, and shoots fire right into Secret's eyes- Hero: Ha! part of his water armor and his plasma sword swing to create a devastating attack Secret: Oh! My eyes! No they- Just kidding! I'm okay. -Lowers hand- Hero: I thought for sure that would work... Secret: Hee-Hee. Hero: Hmmm...maybe we're looking at this all wrong... Angel: Huh. Even I knew that wouldn't work! -Frowns- Hero: Really, FallenAngel? Secret: ... -Creates a fire tornado, hoping the smoke would get swept up in the wind- Angel: Now for some fun! Take one fire tornado then add one dose of plasma, whip up a whirlwind by running at speeds excelling Mach 5, then watch the results and you shall be pleased! Warning! 50% chance of failure! -Yawns- Secret: Question one my adversaries, what is the airspeed velocity of an unladen swallow? Hero: I have no idea. -The tornado hits Secret at full force- -Tornado misses me- Secret: You did not answer the question correctly... Hee-Hee. Hero: Uhhh...let's see. 25 mph south? Secret: No... Question two... If Bob and Joe trade apples for oranges and oranges for apples, then why don't they just shut up and eat? Hero: Clearly the first set of apples were rotten. Angel: Girl to answer these questions you've probably gotta think a little crazy. Secret: Wrong... Hee-Hee. -spits out green globs across the whole battlefield- -shoots a fire wave at the green globs- -Green globs get hit and explode destroying the whole battlefield- creates massive storm clouds above the remains of the battlefield* Secret: You know... It seems my adversaries have left... Hee-Hee. And because of that, I win... For I am The Secret! Hee-Hee. Angel: "You shouldn't be so quick to judge Micheal! I was unable to get an internet connection which is why I couldn't contribute. But now I'm back and now I want to fight you!" Secret: Oh goody! An Angel whom is ready to die... And Saber... What in the world are you going here? Neon: I am simply watching your every move...as well as those of Hero, and Angel...and it looks like Darth Bruce is challenging you. -Yawns- Hero: Oh, sorry! The fight was just getting so stupidly boring that I fell asleep. Secret: Perhaps... You're so bored... That you should quit? Hero: Yes. I'm sorry, but this battle is pointless. Nothing we do can hurt you, so, I quit. All battles. Secret: I win. -Poofs in black smoke- Category:Battles that Hero Forever has participated in Category:Battles that Thefallenangel407 has participated in Category:Battles that Thesecret1070 has participated in